Just Go Easy On Me
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: After years of the same routine, tempers finally clash and words fly. Sebastian may finally break through to his stubborn lord. After all, he's simply one hell of a butler. This fan fic is just a smidge of a spoiler to the end of the second season. There is no lemon, just fluff and a very bratty Ciel. Enjoy! As always I love comments and feed back.


**This one shot is a gift to a best friend of mine named Emily. I have not seen this series in its entirety. I have only seen clips of what Emily thought was cute and awkward and funny... and well the ending to both seasons just because. This fan fic is just a smidge of a spoiler to the end of the second season. I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I did my best. There is no lemon, just fluff and a very bratty Ciel. Enjoy! As always I love comments and feed back.**

* * *

Ciel watched as Sebastian started to put his sock on. "Tell me something."

Sebastian continued to dress Ciel as he looked up into his eyes.

Ciel made a humph noise as he pulled his foot away. "How long have we been doing this?"

Sebastian frowned as he pulled his hands away. Even if he had become accustom to the mood swings Ciel had it still hurt when he acted this way. He stood up and headed for the tea tray. He really could not blame the boy, everyone had an 'itch' at times. "A hundred years- give or take."

"How do you do it Sebastian?" Ciel flopped backwards onto the bed, "the mundane, the daily in and out- over and over again." He stared up at the Cieling as he waited for Sebastian to answer.

Sebastian sat down the tea tray. Apparently, there would not be morning tea today. "Stop thinking so hard and just do it. Live to cultivate the soul."

"Is that what you do?"

"Yes, when the right one comes along."

Ciel held up his hand, he watched it as if something was slipping through is fingers. "Desperate souls are a dime a dozen now. Mortals whore themselves around. Not to mention drink and smoke themselves stupid." He finally dropped his hand onto the bed. He glanced over at Sebastian who looked like a lost puppy.

Sebastian stared at him. Finally, he put on that stupid smile of his. He was not going to let Ciel's sour mood drag him down.

"How can you smile at me like that?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Undress me now," he demanded.

"You're going to go hungry just lying around naked all day." Sebastian said as he leaned over Ciel so that he could undress him. He could already tell that the other was not going to be of any help. He briefly wondered if he would ever get to do this as a lover and not a servant.

Ciel too caught up in himself did not notice Sebastian's longing looks. "One day won't cause me to starve. You, yourself went how long while chasing after me?"

"I am one hell of a butler."

"Then do your damn job- hurry up and finish undressing me."

Sebastian, when finished, folded the clothes. He was trying to keep himself occupied until completely dismissed.

Ciel rolled over. "Some days I wish you could have eaten my soul. Then you wouldn't have to constantly stare at me like some greedy dog staring longingly at a meaty bone."

"Take advice from the whores of this decade and fuck someone," Sebastian growled. Despite not wanting to let Ciel take him down, he was quickly losing his temper. "Take your anger out on them, not me!" He really wanted to smack the crap out of Ciel but did not. He was under contract to care for him and bow to his every whim.

Ciel wide-eyed look behind him. "I'm not going to give myself to just anyone."

"Of course you aren't Virgin Mary," Sebastian motioned to Ciel before crossing his arms over his chest. "You wouldn't even give it up to me, the one who his head over heels for you. I know you wouldn't, but just once ask yourself why. The answers easy, it is because you are full of yourself. You see only yourself." At this point, he did not care if Ciel knew about his secret, especially if it got the other out of this thoughtlessness.

Ciel, refusing to look hurt, narrowed his eyes before looking away. "You're dismissed," he growled. When he heard Sebastian's retreating footsteps, he glanced over at his shoulder. He sighed and looked towards the wall. Why did this spat make his heart hurt so much?

* * *

Despite being deeply hurt Sebastian had gone about his day as if nothing had happened. The meow of one of the house cats stopped him from cleaning the study. He smiled gleefully as he bent down. "Hello there Mouse," he chuckled as he scooped up the grey tabby with abnormally large ears.

Ciel wrapped in only a sheet wondered into the study, not knowing the time of day he had been in search of Sebastian. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. After waiting impatiently for a couple of minutes, he screeched at the top of his lungs, "Sebastian."

Mouse startled by that voice clawed Sebastian as he struggled from his over loving grasp. The moment was over. He bounded out of the room and down the hall- far, far away. Like all cats, he was smart; he knew shit was going to hit the fan.

Sebastian stood and straightened himself. "Yes?" He was past the point of apologizing for loving on cats.

Ciel opened his mouth to say something snappy but quickly closed it. He did not want to get into another argument. "I'm sorry Sebastian for being an ass earlier."

Sebastian about fell out on the floor, when he had a moment later he would have to make a note of this. An apology from Ciel was a very rare thing. Instead of answering with words, he answered with a goofy grin.

Ciel dropped the sheet that he was using to cover himself. He swallowed hard and looked away, embarrassment and nervousness evident on his face.

Sebastian wanted to ask if this was some sort of joke. However, he did not because the answer was written all over Ciel's face.

"Just go easy on me," Ciel squeaked.

"I'm sure you'll be screaming a different tune in a few hours," Sebastian chuckled wickedly as he descended on Ciel. He could worry about it later if this was an act of love or not. He was a patient man after all- well for the most part, anyways.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
